The Domino Effects
by XiAoXiE-cHbL
Summary: After being seperated for 3 years, how will each member of Teams Gai, 7, 8 and 10 affect each one esp when guys are being stupid and girls being naive? Team7SakuGaa Team8Hina TeamGaiTen Team10TemInoKan
1. Team Gai, 8 and 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto Characters. Or the whole Naruto: (

**XiAoXi's CheRrY bLosSom:**

Hey! Another fic! Yippee! But I know that I should be updating my other stories but I just gotta put this one on!! I hope you guys would love this new one. The pairings are complicated. Just read the Sum and find out:) I was planning to post this story a long time ago but since school just ended. And now that it is summer, I put this up:) Don't forget to review! Please please **review!** It means a lot a lot a lot to me! I'll be waiting for them;P

Full Summary:

Training, Missions, and Families separate Teams 7, 8, 10 and Team Gai from each other. A single day, a special one day comes and all teams finally see each of their team mates and others too after three years separation.

Guys are falling hard for their female team mate.

Girls, being naïve, thought that their boys are love-sick with their friends.

Boys, being stupid, said that they are without even realizing it.

Girls, since they care so much for them, decided to help them with their "supposed to like" kuniochi.

Main Pairings:

Naru Sasu Sai x Sakux Kaka Gaa Yam

Neji x Ten x Lee

Kiba x Hina x Shino

Shika x Ino x Kan

Shika x Temx Cho

Hints:

Neji Lee x Sakux Kiba Shino Gen

Naru x Hina x Gaa

Cho x Inox Sasu Sai

Ten x Kan

Asu x Kure

Jira x Tsu

Kaka x Shizu x Gai

* * *

**"The Domino Effects"**

Chapter One:

**'The One and Only Special Day'**

Near Konoha

Two figures with green jumpsuits, thick eyebrows, one with bowl-cut hair and the other with longer hair, are happily skipping on their way. They are singing their youthful return to their home.

"Gai-sensei! I could see the gates to our lovely Konoha!" The longer hair, short fella exclaimed happily to his sensei. He is pointing his fingers to the gates. His sensei looked ahead and indeed, they are almost there.

"You are right, Lee! I am so proud of you!" The tall one, Gai-sensei, said as he extended his hand towards his students while still walking. Lee looked at it and placed his hands on his with tearful eyes as his sensei congratulated him.

"Gai-sensei!" They shake hands with their fists in the air.

"Lee!" Gai said while giving his student his one and only smile.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted while they both hugged each other crying out in joy. They remembered all their hardships but youthful training. Sun sets then sun rises with birds flying in dawn but they still continued to hug each other. They finally broke the hug and looked around them.

"What do you know? We are already here, Lee!" Gai said happily as both of them stepped inside the gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"Indeed, I think we should report to our youthful Hokage!" Lee suggested as both of them made their way to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Moments later at the streets

Both Gai and Lee where kicked out the office. Their report to the Lady Hokage isn't exactly, as they call it, "youthful". It is a bad time to be youthful to a not youthful Hokage esp. when you burst through her doors shouting "Youthful Hokage" while she's counting bunch of documents in her desk.

"I say we meet Neji now." Gai suggested while still shaking. The ANBU that Lady Tsunade sent to look for them are making Gai nervous.

"That is a great idea, Sensei!" Lee said as he gave his sensei thumbs up. They both made their way to the Hyuuga Compound.

* * *

At the Hyuuga Compound

"Get outta here!" Yelled one of the guards by the gates of the compound as they threw Lee and Gai out. They landed on their face, butt sticking out while twitching.

"This is so embarrassing." Came the voice of their Hyuuga team mate. He still looks the same with his long chocolate locks loosely wrapped at the end. He is wearing his usual shorts with a loose shirt on top.

"Neji!" Both Gai and Lee shouted while standing up and ran towards their teammate trying to hug him but ended up meeting the ground again.

"What do you guys want?" Neji asked coldly but he gently helped his sensei and friend up.

"Three years of youthful training and not seeing each other and this is how you welcome us in a not youthful way!" Gai pouted at Neji. Lee joined him too. Neji sighed.

"TenTen will be back around noon today." Neji randomly said. At least, he said something. At the sound of meeting another teammate, they got excited and did their happy dance.

"I say we wait for her by the gates. I wanna welcome her first!" Lee shouted as he took a run toward the gates.

"Hey! Fine, then I'll race you there!" Gai shouted as he ran too catching up to Lee. Neji heavily sighed again. But nevertheless, started to walk towards them.

* * *

Back at the Hyuuga Compound

"Hinata!" Hiashi called his daughter while taking a seat by the porch.

"Yes, Father?" Hinata softly answered while bowing to her father before standing before him. She wears a very light jacket with the same pants she used to wear, ninja shoes, and her hair down since it grew much much longer.

"You could go outside for the day since Neji took off with his uh.. Ridiculous friends." Upon hearing the word 'outside', Hinata found herself nodding endlessly. Hiashi smiled at this while she ran outside.

Hinata is admiring the places outside their compound. She and Neji were practically training non-stop in their compound. They barely have time to have fun. She thought that maybe if she's much stronger then she would have time to enjoy the village.

"Hyuuga Hinata, huh?" Hinata's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice that she hasn't heard for a long time. She turned around and met her ex-sensei's smiling face. "How have you been?"

"Sensei!" She shouted as she immediately hugged her sensei. She is still wearing her usual outfit. Kurenai broke the hug and looked at her student.

"Now, now I am not your sensei anymore." She smiled down at her.

"But you are still Team 8's Leader." Hinata argued but after a sec, she realized the words she said. Her face fell in a frown. Kurenai noticed this and realized what she said. Three years. Three years of separation mainly because of their families. Three years not seeing both of her boys. She knows the feeling of being abandoned due to duties and responsibilities but her team loves each other so much. How they manage to survive? She doesn't know.

"Hinata," Kurenai looked at the sky. "I have a small mission at the forest just outside Konoha. Mind giving me a hand?" She asked as she smiled at her. Hinata shook her head saying she doesn't mind. Both of them walked over to the gates where they saw Neji, Lee and Gai.

"Kurenai! Hinata! What a surprise!" Gai happily made his way to them while smiling ear to ear to them.

"What a surprise indeed! And what a day this is." Kurenai mumbled the last words to herself. They greeted each other. Hinata asked permission from Neji to go with Kurenai and to tell her father about it. Neji warmly agreed to it.

* * *

He sighed loudly as he laid down on the field. The Akamichi boy in his shorts and simple white shirt with scarf around his neck closed his eyes. He needs rest after another session of training. He opened his eyes and looked up on the sky. Then he noticed the clouds. _'Shikamaru' _he thought. It took him a while before he realized again. '_Shikamaru!'_ Then he stood up and started running. _'I almost forgot that he'll be coming back just few more hours from now!'_ He decided to just rest up to where they first met.

When he got there, he was surprised to see a pineapple head guy with his vest and usual pants lying down staring at the clouds.

"Shikamaru!" The said boy turned his head to the side and sat up smiling. Standing with wide eyes, is his now skinny tall best friend.

"I thought you are not gonna be here yet." Choji said as he walked towards his best friend. He noticed that his hair grew longer than usual and he doesn't have his lazy eyes at this moment. Choji smiled at this.

"Well I thought so too but my family-get-away-training is too troublesome that I need to be back here soon." He smirked at him. They slap hands and pound. Then he noticed how Choji is sweating and beat up.

"I see you've been training." Choji nodded grinning widely at him.

"And no thanks to me." The familiar voice of their ex-sensei said as Asuma joined them. He nodded to both of them. Then looked at Shikamaru. "I see you are back."

"Troublesome." He sighed.

"Just Ino and Team 10 is to be complete!" Choji said with his fist raised up.

"I heard she'll be coming back by now with her family." Asuma informed them.

"Let's wait for her by the gates! I can't wait for Team 10 to be together again!" Choji said as he dragged both his best friend and ex-sensei to the gates.

When they got there, they saw Neji, Lee, Gai greeting Hinata and Kurenai. Kurenai. As soon as Asuma saw Kurenai, he blushed. He never mentioned it to anyone or planning to that he is actually attracted to the said jounin but his face gave it away.

"Are you ok, sensei?" Choji asked while looking at Asuma's red face. Shikamaru looked at him too and smirked muttering 'troublesome'.

When they approach them, Kurenai saw Asuma and looked away blushing. This got a confused Lee and Gai, a blushing Hinata, a worried Choji and smirking Neji and sleepy Shikamaru.

Then Kurenai and Hinata excused themselves and headed out in the forest. That was a relief to the whole group. The tension and the awkward silence disappeared. Then Asuma acted as if nothing happens so that he won't give away more of his secret. Moments later and the Yamanakas are coming home. They all greeted them but their teammate is nowhere to be found.

"Oh darlings," Mrs. Yamanaka called her daughter's team. "I forgot to tell you that Ino is just by the Flower Field." She said as she pointed her finger by the trees.

Team 10 nodded and said their goodbyes to the Yamanakas and Team Gai. They jumped from a branch to a branch heading towards _their_ female team mate. They can't wait to see her.

* * *

By the time Team 10 went off to fetch their girl teammate, it's almost noon and it is time for team Gai to be excited to meet _their_ girl teammate.

Neji is about to rip his precious hair off. Unfortunately for him, his teammates never changed at all. He is being annoyed to death by his _'youthful' _friend and his _'youthful'_sensei.

'_That's it! I can't take it anymore! They are gonna die!'_He thought. He slowly walked to them with deadly aura. Lee and Gai noticed this and started to back away. Just inches away from beating them up, Neji froze. He could feel _her _chakra.

They looked at the forest. They saw her family and they greeted them just like how Team 10 greeted the Yamanakas with familiarity. Then someone in long brown hair stared at them. They stared back as well. She has long brown hair wearing cargo pants and her Chinese top with the exact same face as their teammate. '_TenTen?_' Neji thought. Then she giggled at them.

"How youthful of you!" Gai said as he giggled with her.

"You haven't change at all, sensei." She said. Lee and Gai looked at her questioningly. Neji sighed. She laughed while she hugged her sensei, then Lee and finally Neji. Gai gave Lee the: who-the-heck-is-this-girl look.

"TenTen, duh?" TenTen said pointing at herself. She looks different esp. with her hair down. The guys looked at her then blushed. TenTen who is oblivious about this smiled at them like everything's normal.

"How bout a Team Gai celebration?" She excitedly asked at them.

"That's a lovely idea, TenTen." Lee said as he nodded his head. He placed his arm before her. She blushed while she put her hand and lead her the way.

"Why thank you, Lee-kun." TenTen said as they walked away with a very proud Gai and a red Neji. It is either anger, jealousy, or embarrassment or maybe all.

* * *

After Kurenai and Hinata left the gates with Team Gai and Team 10, the awkward silence is still there. Kurenai is still blushing.

"So what kind of animals are we planning to catch again, sensei?" Hinata asked hoping to make the Kurenai speak. And it worked.

"We need to find this particular dog with a big bug with it." Kurenai smirked at Hinata hoping to ring a bell. Hinata nodded feeling puzzled. Kurenai could see all the question marks above her head. She sweat dropped.

'_Wow, Hinata.'_Kurenai thought as they kept a steady pace. Then she jumped down on the ground followed by Hinata.

"We'll start the search here." She commanded as they looked at the opposite direction.

Hours later, Hinata couldn't find the said animals. She found a big rock and sat there as she sighed heavily.

"Give up already?" Asked a very familiar voice that made Hinata sat up, stare, then faint after muttering "Kiba."

"Oh man! " Kiba said as he caught Hinata before she hits the ground. "I shouldn't have snuck up on her." He said trying to wake Hinata up. He is wearing almost the same thing minus the jacket. Duh? It is summer, who would wear a jacket? He's hair is still slightly messy and his triangles in both of his cheeks.

"Good job, dog boy!" Kurenai said appearing behind them. Akamaru barked and licked Hinata's fingers. Akamaru grew so much bigger.

"It's not my fault!" Kiba immediately defended himself.

"Actually, it is your fault." Shino suddenly said kneeling besides Hinata and Kiba trying to wake her up. Shino is still the same. He is still wearing the same thing since he is pretty worried about his bugs. She slowly opened her eyes. They widened before they closed again and she fainted again.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Kiba said crying.

* * *

Asuma, Choji and Shikamaru made their way to the flower field. It is on the left side of the gates not far from it. They stopped on a particular branch where they looked for Ino.

"See her?" Asuma asked as he held his hand above his eyes covering it from the sun.

"There!" Choji pointed at a head with blond hair. "Ino!" He called her.

Ino turned around from the flowers she's examining and stared at them with wide eyes. _Her _team! Choji ran towards her and hugged her. She was shock at first but eventually returned the hug.

"Choji." She said. Asuma and Shikamaru stood before them.

"Shikamaru! Sensei!" She happily called their names and hugged them. "It's been a long time." She said while hugging both of them.

"Too long." Asuma said as they broke the hug. Choji picked up flowers and gave it to Ino.

"Thank you." She said while getting the flowers. Asuma and Shikamaru picked some for her too. They talked and caught up on things.

"Let's go back home and celebrate!" Ino said while dragging her team back to the village.

* * *

**XiAoXi's CheRrY bLosSom:**

Okei! Team Gai, Team 8 and Team 10 are finally together! Whoa! Finally done with Chapter One! Remember this is still day one: )

As for the next chappie, it is going to be about Team 7! Yehey! I can't wait to update for Team 7! Theirs is complicated.

I hope you guys enjoyed it. And I hope you guys liked it.

Please PLEASE REVIEW!! I really really need those!! -kneels on the floor with watery puppy eyes- Please please?? I don't care if it is just a single word or a happy face or something.

Just please please please REVIEW!! That will make me update soon!! That will make me update faster!!

I'll be waiting ; -P

Buhbye;)


	2. Team 7 Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto Characters. Or the whole Naruto: (

**XiAoXiE-cHbL-:**

Hey! Chappie Two is finally here! Hooray! Now it is time for the reunion of Team 7! Wow, making me think about their reunion give me goose bumps! I'm serious people.

There is going be time changing because I wanna take you to the event instead of using flashbacks. I hope you guys would like it. You know how it disappoints me if you didn't like it: (

Please Review after this. It really keeps me going and helps me update really fast.

As for my Reviewers:

Vesper chan, blossom221, cute0anime0addict, shamalamadingdong, .x.Anime-Lover.x., midnightangle09 and sweep14...

Thank you very much!! You guys are the best!

* * *

**"The Domino Effects"**

Chapter Two:

**The One and Only Special Day Part II**

At the Hokage Tower

The Hokage is busy signing papers and documents in her desk. She didn't bother to look up to the 4 ANBU in front of her.

"At least until dawn, guard the gates." She said to the 4 ANBU while signing another section of documents. She has a bad feeling that she needs ANBU to guard the gates tonight call a Kage intuition. The 4 ANBU nodded and are about to go out when Tsunade stopped them.

"And I almost forgot," The 4 ANBU turned around. "Send Sai to me immediately after his mission." Once again they nodded. "Dismiss." She said and went back to signing documents with a bottle of sake right besides the papers. They all left and it is time for Tsunade to make a choice. Pick documents or sake??

* * *

The ANBU arrived by the gates when it is almost sunset. Two of the ANBU went on the right side of the opened gate while the other two on the left side of the gates. They talked a little but it always ends as soon as it starts. Then they sensed another ANBU coming.

The ANBU jumped down from a tree in front of the gates and passed by them. He stopped when one of them called his name.

"Sai-san." The ANBU addressed him. "Lady Hokage wants you to report to her office immediately right after your mission."

Sai sighed. He is on his ANBU outfit. He decided to have a long solo mission. To relieve his mind off of... certain things. He is beat up and needs to rest. Besides, he doesn't wanna deal with the Hokage now. Then she'll send him to the hospital again. How he hates that! So he decided to rest with fellow ANBU. He sat on the rock next to the entrance of the village. And closed his eyes.

"Wha- what a-are you doing?" Asked one of the ANBU. Sai shrugged.

"She could wait." He simply answered and rest his head back on the rock. The other ANBU looked at each other first before they relaxed. They are not the one to deal with the Hokage later.

* * *

Blond, black, and white.

They are jumping from tree to tree towards the Village Hidden in the Leaves. They travel as fast as they could excited to go back to the said village. The Blond is grinning. The Black looks absolutely annoyed while the White is uh.. Day dreaming.

"Finally have you back, eh teme?" The Blond, Naruto grinned at him. His sun-kissed hair grew longer over the time. He is more muscular but obviously still loud and annoying. He is wearing a plain black T-shirt with a pain of orange shorts. He grew much taller and his whiskers are more visible.

"Whatever, dobe." The Black, Sasuke answered back annoyed. His black hair grew longer as well but still in the same style. He is more muscular too. He is wearing a plain navy blue T-shirt with black shorts. He is as tall as Naruto.

Naruto grinned back at Sasuke. He really missed those times when they get in a fight and call each other names.

"Everyone be careful. I sense someone." The white, Jiraiya told them in a serious voice. He still looks the same. A pervert with perverted mind, Long white hair, perverted mind, Usual outfit and perverted mind.

They all stopped and waited for the suspicious person to appear. They heard rustling in the bushes. This alerted them. They got their kunai out ready to throw it to whoever it is. To their surprise, it was Team 7's ex-sensei, Kakashi.

"Yo." The silver haired ANBU whose mask is in his hands greeted them happily. He is wearing an ANBU outfit. He's mask is in his hands while his face is still covered with his own mask but his sharingan eye is closed instead of hiding it behind his leaf forehead protector.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards him. He stopped in front of him but kept on jumping out of excitement.

"Naruto!" He said as he patted his hair. He looked at the other guys standing behind Naruto. "I see you finally got Sasuke back." He said as he nodded at him.

"Hn." He answered and nodded back his acknowledgement.

"Jiraiya-sama." Kakashi said as he greeted one of the Legendary Sannins. Jiraiya grinned at his no. 1 fan of his novels.

"Kakashi!" He happily greeted back.

"Oh yeah, Pervy-sage helped us escaped Orochimaru and get Sasuke back before his body will become Orochimaru's vessel." Naruto said to Kakashi still jumping.

They explained everything that happen at the Sound Village. They also shared the things they did before that. It was going pretty well until Naruto mention the name of _their _pink haired teammate. They couldn't help but wonder how is she. They left her 3 years ago. They thought so much and the only thing that bought them back to reality is the yelling and shouting of the Lady Hokage.

* * *

Tsunade waited for Sai hours and hours ago. It is already Sunset and he is still not reporting. She knows that he is already in the village since he is already a day delayed. She needs to have the report of his mission. She has fire surrounding her and the whole office.

"Lady Tsunade, someone said that they saw Sai by the gates, resting." Shizune said hoping to cool off the office and the Hokage.

Tsunade got up and walked out of the office and walked towards the gates. Everyone is avoiding the furious Kage. When she reached the gates, she saw Sai resting by a rock.

"Sai!" She called him angrily.

'_Shit!' _He thought as Tsunade grabbed him by the collar and lifted him. She started yelling at him for being late and lectured him about Obedience, Discipline, and Attendance.

Then she suddenly froze as she felt the 4 chakra signatures that she's been wanting to see. She knows that Sai felt them too for He tensed under her hold. Both of them looked at their side and stared wide eyes at the 4 figures walking in front of them.

* * *

Three days ago

Sunagakure

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in." Said the voice before the doors. The pink haired kuniochi softly turned the knobs and opened the doors. She met the gaze of the Kazekage at her. He grown more matured but Sakura could definitely say more human than before.

He is with his older sister, Temari, who is standing behind him on his right side smiling at Sakura with her usual four pigtails. His older brother is on the other side of the Kazekage Gaara, smirking at her in his painted face. Gaara is just staring at her intently.

"Kazekage-sama, Temari-san, Kankuro-san." Haruno Sakura greeted them as she bowed to them. She matured in her own ways as well. Her hair is much longer but she always keeps it in a high ponytail. She has the perfect body that every girl are jealous of. She is wearing a black shorts under her white skirt with rips only on both sides. She's in her red vest that shows a little of her cleavage and pair of ninja boots.

"Sakura-chan. Please, we talked about this. There are no elders so no formalities." Temari said smirking behind Gaara.

"But it is business, Temari-san." Sakura answered back smiling.

"So what business is it, Sakura-san?" Kankuro asked adding -san instead of -chan which he usually does.

"It's been 2 years." She started. "I already finished my job in the hospital for almost 6 months already. I finished my research for a year ago. I took care of the others that are needed as well." She said to them. Then she looked at the floor.

"I believe my mission is… over." She finally said unable to look them in the eyes. But then she found courage and She looked up to see Temari slapped her forehead, a worried and sweating Kankuro, and a tensed up Gaara. All looking at her with wide eyes.

Then Gaara looked down at the papers and documents in his desk. He roughly signed them making Sakura more nervous than before.

* * *

Yamato just finished his mission. It was actually simple so he is happy he could go back. He is on his way back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Then he suddenly realized that this is the day where Sakura promised to go home from her mission at The Village Hidden in the Sand.

* * *

Sakura was about to ask if she could leave now when someone opened the door.

"Kazekage-sama. Someone is looking for Haruno-san." The ninja informed them. Sakura looked back.

"Me?" She asked confused. The ninja nodded. Sakura completely turned around. Her back facing the Sand Siblings.

"Sakura." Someone called her. She looked behind the ninja. She knows that voice. The voice of a once sensei who never dared to leave her. Then she saw Yamato stepped besides the ninja.

"Yamato." She softly said as she brighten up and smiled. She ran towards him as he extended his arms at her. She warmly accepted his hug.

"Been so long, huh Sakura?" He asked while his lips next to her ear. She nodded from his chest as she hugged him tighter.

"Ahem." They heard Temari and broke the hug looking at her. "What a surprise, Yamato-san." Before Yamato could answer back, Gaara interrupted him.

"What are you doing here?" He coldly asked.

"Kazekage-sama." He greeted and bowed. "I just remember that Sakura-chan here," he looked at Sakura who is smiling at him with his arms around her shoulders. "Her mission is over so I decided to escort her back to the village."

Silence fell as he finished saying that. Then the Kazekage went back to signing some documents.

"Very well." Gaara finally said. "Thank you for being here, Haruno-san. Your mission is over and thank the Hokage for sending you here." He said not looking at her.

Temari walked up to her and hugged her. "Thank you for helping out. I had a great time with you. And I'll be seeing you very soon." She said and pulled away while smirking and winked at her.

Kankuro walked up to her too and hugged her. "Thanks for taming Gaara and saving my ass being kick. I'll see you way sooner than you'll know." He said and pulled away. And he grinned at her.

Sakura smiled warmly at them. Then she looked at Gaara who hadn't said his goodbyes yet. He looked up at her. She could see the hurt in his eyes. She sadly smiled at him.

She walked up to him until she is standing in front of his desk. Everyone was silent the time Sakura stopped and stood in front of him. She put both of her hands in the desk. She tiptoed and leaned toward Gaara. This got everyone still.

She softly kissed him by his cheek. She pulled away and stood before him, looking him in the eyes.

"It was nice staying here with you. I'll see you next time, Gaara." She smiled at him and walked away. She passed by Yamato who bowed his goodbyes. He put his arms around Sakura's waist both walking out the office smiling and laughing. They left a room with confused ninja, shocked Kankuro, smirking Temari and a very red out of embarrassment and jealousy Kazekage.

* * *

Present

At the entrance of the Leaf Village

Tsunade stared at them. One of the Legendary sannins with the three original Team 7 while the Uchiha replacement is being held by her. She slowly let go of Sai.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Tsunade called his name while Naruto grinned at her saying "Hey Granny!"

"Uchiha Sasuke," She called one of the last remaining Uchihas while Sasuke "Hn" at her.

"Hatake Kakashi," She called the Copy-nin while he smiled at her behind his mask. "Yo." He raised his hand and greeted her.

"And Jiraiya." She called him who is smiling at her. She is definitely not hallucinating. "Hey Hey!" He greeted with stars in his eyes pratically glued to Tsunade.

"You four and you-" She said as she pointed at Sai in front of her. "-report to my office now." She commanded obviously not happy.

They were about to go when they heard voices behind the trees. Tsunade froze in her place making Team 7 stopped and wait. Tsunade got a bad feeling about this. _'Why now?' _She asked to herself.

* * *

Sakura and Yamato are on their way back to their home village. They spent three days traveling back. They caught up the latest things about them. The two developed a special bond since Yamato is the only one that never wants to leave her behind. He doesn't want to hurt Sakura more. She is too special to him. Although they have been separated for 2 years since Sakura's at the Sand, the two still kept in touch.

"Let's speed up, Yamato, since we are both excited to go back!" Sakura suggested. Yamato smirked at her.

"Ok! See you later then." Yamato said as he speed up way ahead of Sakura.

"Hey! You are not fair!" Sakura shouted at Yamato as she, too, speed up but not catching up to him.

"Come back here!" She yelled since she is still behind Yamato but almost there. Yamato looked back at her.

"You are a slow poke! Can't catch me!" He shouted at her trying to tease her. Sakura growled at him. She looked ahead of them.

"We are almost there and you are still way behind me!" He teased her once more. The gates of Konoha are just ahead of them.

Yamato jumped down from a tree branch looking back at Sakura while running towards the gates. Then he looked forward and had the shock of his life. He froze and suddenly stopped. Sakura jumped down from the branch and started running. She bumped on Yamato's back because of his sudden stop.

"Oww!" She said as she stepped back rubbing her forehead.

* * *

Everyone in the gates including the 4 ANBU looked back at the forest. They know those voices. The ANBU know what's coming next. They are scared and happy that they are going to witness what will happen next.

The ANBU and everyone in the gates turned around to see the second sensei of Team 7. He looked at them and stopped. Kakashi looked at him. They stared at each other. Everyone single ninja are all trying to register all that is happening. Then someone jumped from a tree and bumped into Yamato's back.

_"Oww!" _They know that voice! It is _her _voice! Their only female teammate. The girl that's been haunting them in their mind. They saw her stepped back. But what is she doing with Yamato?!

* * *

"What's the big deal, Yamato?" Sakura asked completely annoyed that she bumped into him. Yamato never looked back or even tried to answer back. She poked him at the back but still no answer. This annoyed her. And why is he blocking her way?

She stepped to the side so that she could pass by him and win the race which is still in her mind, by the way. Right after she stepped aside, Yamato blocked her way. This made Sakura growled. Yamato smirked at her but never looked back at her. She tried stepping to the side once more and Yamato blocked her way again. She's annoyed so much already. She punched his back making him fall back down on his knees and hands.

"Do you have to be so violent?" He asked looking back up at her smirking. She smirked back but still annoyed. And that is why you don't wanna annoy her.

"Do you have to be so annoying? You are so--" She got cut off when someone called her name.

"S-Sakura-chan?" _He _called her. She froze at his voice. She knows that familiar voice. The voice that she longed to hear for a long time now. The voice of his blond teammate. The teammate she has been looking for and waiting for a long time. The teammate that she gave up on.

In an almost slow motion, she lifted her head and looked ahead of her. Her eyes widened. She stared. She feels tears threatening to form. She can't breathe. How could she when they always take her breathe away?!

_'Her boys'_

This is just a dream to her. It couldn't be real that Naruto is grinning at her obviously happy to see her. He is being held by their ex-sensei, Kakashi, who is staring at her from head to toe. And this isn't real for Sasuke is with them staring at her intently. This is not happening. Not now.

She looked behind them and saw an ANBU taking his mask off and staring at her. _'Sai'. _Please. Not now. Why now??

**

* * *

****XiAoXiE-cHbL-:**

Oh yeah! Chappie Two is done! Whoa, the atmosphere in this Chapter is so intense! This is still day one by the way and I think that the next chapter too; This one day is just so special to them that a lot of things happened.

I hope you guys liked it:) This Chapter is bout Team 7 but the next one is mostly about all of them.

Please Please REVIEW!! It will make ma update soon! I promise to update soon if i have lots of REVIEWS:)

PLEASE REVIEW:)

buhbye3


End file.
